Que es ser un masoquista
by Sakura.KinomotoV
Summary: Una promesa te puede atar toda tu vida ya sea para bien o para mal. Pero dicen que las mejores promesas son aquellas que se rompen. Lose un asco de resumen lo siento no soy buena resumiendo
1. Prologo

*********** PRÓLOGO*********

¿Por qué la gente se enamora? Que alguien me lo diga.

¿Te acuerdas como nos conocimos?

Yo siempre te veía dibujando a la horilla del rio. Sabes pensé que eras raro, como un niño de 3 años podría hacer siempre lo mismo, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar si eras raro pero te veías agradable y un día me arme de valor y me acerque.

Tu estas dibujando a la orilla del rio, sonriendo con un verdadero tonto. Tu dibujo era muy bueno para una niño de tan solo 3 años era un pato. Un pato sin un ojo y sin su pico… jajajajajajajaja a quien engallo era muy malo pero que digo era horrible pero como buen niño de 3 años te diría la verdad. Y te vi… y a mi tan corta vida me quede sin palabras… eras niña, me sorprendí por que me di cuenta que eras la niña más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Recuerdo que tanta fue mi sorpresa que me termine cayendo de nalgas y te juro que en verdad me dolieron mis nalgas, no en verdad me dolieron.

Pero tu volteaste y me miraste y en vez de ayudarme te burlaste de.. ¡de mi!.

Pero después de tu larga sesión de risa me tendiste la mano, y te juro que sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo pero la vedad en ese entonces no le tome importancia. Y lo deje pasar recuerdo que me presente y te sonrojasteis y empezasteis a tartamudear y a duras penas pude escuchar tu nombre:

Sa..Sakura Ki..Kinomoto–Toda roja te presentaste y yo como un "caballero" te tendí la mano y le di un casto beso en el dorso de su mano.

Después nos pusimos a platicar de cosas sin sentido por dios teníamos 3 años ni que ya supiéramos que es la vida o cosas así pero la verdad me agradaste fuiste la primera mujer (niña) que no se me aventaba para acosarme y todo eso. Por eso fue que me agrestes.

Desde ese día tuve una amiga una amiga que jure estar junto a ella en las buenas y en las malas, que jure que nunca la dejare y que si fuera necesario me sacrificaría.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que iba a sufrir te juro que no hubiera cambiado nada porque prefiero verte sonreír aunque yo llore prefiero verte feliz aunque yo esté en un abismo porque yo Shaoran soy… soy un masoquista.


	2. Capitulo 1

"Han pasado muchos años desde que te conocí, mas sin embargo no me arrepiento de nada."

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana aun estando un poco obscuro se podía observar a un joven de complexión delgada con el uniforme del Instituto Tomoeda corriendo por las calles.

\- He vuelto a soñar con eso – decía Shaoran deteniéndose para observar el rio que pasa por Tomoeda.

-Observo ese mismo lugar donde te conocí donde marque mi destino. Han pasado años desde ese día y puede que tú ya no lo recuerdes pero para mí fue el día más hermoso de mi corta vida, porque ese día te conocí… Sakura- decía para sí mismo Shaoran con una sonrisa de medio lado aquella donde sus amigos juraban que escondía dolor y guardaba tristezas.

Caminaba observando el rio, observando su pasado, observándose el mismo...

Horas después…

-¿Sabes qué hora es? –preguntaba Sakura a Shaoran mientras este se sentaba en su pupitre.

\- Que no tienes reloj… mmm entonces con mucho gusto te diré la hora son las ocho como puedes observar – decía Shaoran mientras le mostraba su reloj a Sakura.

Cuando de repente se elle un golpe seco y vemos a Shaoran tirado en el piso.

\- Si sé a qué hora son a lo que me refiero es porque no entraste a la primera hora eheheh – decía Sakura señalándolo acusadoramente.

\- ¿Y por eso me tienes que pegarme? – Decía Shaoran molesto –Simplemente me hubieras preguntado y ya Sakura no tienes por qué recurrir a la violencia sabes – decía mientras se paraba y se sobaba la cabeza –llegue tarde por que me quede dormido ya contenta. – decía este mientras se sentaba en su lugar y volteaba a verla.

Y ahí estaba ella cambiando de rojo como es costumbre primero de ira y luego de vergüenza. Y ahí estaba el con una sonrisa verdadera.

-Pudiste avisarme que ibas a llegar tarde sabes- decía esta mientras se sentaba es su pupitre que estaba adelante del de el –yo aquí preocupándome de que te hubiera pasado algo o así – decía esta también mirándolo.

Y no lejos de ahí a dos pupitres de distancia se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Ya déjalo Sakura a lo mejor se encontró a una admiradora y por eso no pudo llegar –decía Eriol con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ehehehe- decía Sakura volteándolo a ver.

-Y tu le estas creyendo que está preocupada por mi –dijo Shaoran señalando a Sakura y volteando a ver a sus amigos

Estos dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Acéptalo Sakura nadie te cree, tu solo quieres saber qué es lo que dijo Ryoga de ti – decía Shaoran con burla.

Esta solo se puso roja como un tomate y contesto –Pues para tu información no es necesario que me diga, pero si tú me quieres decir pues te escuchare además no tengo algo mejor que hacer –decía con un sonrojo en su cara.

Nadie se dio cuenta que Tomoyo jamás dijo nada, que jamás miro a Shaoran a los ojos y cuando lo miro solo lo hiso con lastima y dolor ya que se dio cuenta que poco a poco esa sonrisa que mostraba se fue formando a esa sonrisa que conocía esa sonrisa de muñeco.

Y ahí estaban los cuatro, que sin saberlo tenían un destino marcado un destino donde las lágrimas y la soledad eran sus únicas amigas.

Nota de autor.

Siento mucho la espera pero me bloque por completo y espero que les guste esta historia así como me está gustando a mí. Además espero que me den su opinión para ir mejorando poco a poco. Y en verdad lo siento pero autor inicio desde cero (:


	3. Capitulo 2

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que el profesor de Historia se hizo presente en el salón de ellos.

Las clases continuaron como siempre primero historia y luego química. Como siempre Sakura le pedía ayuda a sus amigos para esta materia, bueno mejor dicho para todas, pero ninguno de los tres miro de mal modo a la castaña solo asentían y le daban su ayuda en lo que podían.

Cuando el maestro estaba dejando una exposición para el día siguiente la campa que daba por terminada la clase y daba el inicio al receso sonó, todos se alegraron ya que al maestro ya no le dio tiempo de terminar de explicar y se tuvo que conformar con solo desearles a sus alumnos un día agradable.

Sakura se estiro, Tomoyo empezó aguardar sus cuadernos, Shaoran solo dio un bostezo y Eriol… Eriol es Eriol.

Todo estaba tranquilo todo estaba normal cuando…

-Oye Shaoran –decía Sakura volteándolo a ver. Este no contesto solo la miro.

-¿Quería preguntarte que fue lo que dijo Ryoga de mi? –decía esta mientras se volteaba para guardar sus cuadernos.

Hubo silencio, nadie contesto.

Esta se extraño que nadie dijera nada ella estaba segura que ellos se iban a burlar de ella, no volteo solo espero pero nada nadie decía nada extrañada volteo a verlos ellos no la veía.

Lo sabía, sabía que esto tarde o temprano sucedería pero jamás espero que se lo dijera enfrente de ellos. El pensó que ella esperaría a que estuvieran solos pero no, no pudo esperar tanto, tanto le gustaba que estaba dispuesta a sufrir las burlas de sus amigos parecía que sí. Pero aun así no podía salir del shock de que estaba por que, por que se lo tuve que presentar…. Ahahah ya recuerdo porque… porque a ella le gusto.

Sus amigos no decían nada los dos esperaban por la respuesta de este uno con miedo y el otro con pena.

-Y porque tendría que decirte Sakura, que gano yo a cambio – decía este mirándola con prepotencia.

-Vamos Shaoran solo dile lo que te dijo – decía Eriol queriendo terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Shaoran solo lo miro feo y Tomoyo no dijo nada.

-Vamos Shaoran solo dime que te dijo – decía esta mirándolo con ojos suplicantes – ¡Tienes mi destino es tus mano! –decía con mucho drama.

El ambiente su empezó a poner tan tenso que se podía saborear en la boca y era de un sabor amargo muy amargo.

–Eres mi mejor amigo – decía esta mirándolo a los ojos, con ojos suplicantes.

Y ahí es cuando te das cuenta que la gota ya derrama el vaso.

Ahí es cuando el se da cuenta que ella solo lo ve como un buen amigo. Cuando se da cuenta que sus piernas le empiezan a flanquear que ya no tiene la valor de darle la cara porque se da cuenta que ella sin darse cuenta le ha dado una apuñalada en el corazón.

-No creen que deberíamos ir a almorzar –decía Tomoyo tratando de quietar toda esa tención.

Nadie dijo nada.

Salieron del salón de clases cada uno en su mundo cuando…

-Me dijo que le pareciste, muy simpática y muy amable además me dijo que también eras muy hermosa. Además me pidió tu numero de celular pero no se lo di, pero si tu quieres se lo doy. – decía Shaoran caminando delante de todos nunca volteo ni pensaba hacerlo. Porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría mantener las lagrimas seguras adentro de sus ojos ni tampoco mantener esa sonrisa.

Eriol se sorprendió porque jamás pensó que en verdad él le dijera porque el juraba que a él ella le gusta, Tomoyo no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada, pero Sakura se quedo sorprendida ella también juraba que él no le iba a decir solo por hacerla enojar pero ahí estaba el diciéndole eso.

Sakura paró en seco y estiro el brazo solo para alcanzar la mano de Shaoran y poder voltearlo, este solo se sorprendió porque jamás pensó que ella hiciera algo así.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que dices, en verdad el te dijo eso? – ella le pregunto. El no sabía que contestar solo veía la ilusión en esos bellos ojos que el amaba.

\- ¿Crees que en verdad te mentiría en algo así? – él le preguntaba con una sonrisa aunque esta no llegaba a sus ojos.

Sakura estaba tan contenta que se puso a saltar como poseída y a gritar de felicidad.

Nadie dijo nada solo la veían con una sonrisa.

Cuando esta se calmo siguieron caminando rumbo a la azotea para almorzar.

Con cada paso que daba Shaoran sentía que se quebraba lentamente ya no aguantaba más sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento le iban a fallar, sus ojos le ardían tanto… tanto por el llanto que contenía. Quería gritarle y decirle que él estaba ahí que lo viera que solo le diera una oportunidad que el iba a hacerla feliz que solo le diera sus migajas y el le daba todo. Pero no… su orgullo no selo permitía este era el que le permitía seguir caminando y no caer.

El estaba tan en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que alguien corría hasta que sintió un peso extra y le susurraron

-No te preocupes todo estará bien… además me tienes a mi –decía Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pero que no le llegaba a los ojos.

Todo siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

En la hora de salida.

Eriol y Shaoran estaban esperando en la reja de la escuela que las chicas aparecieran ya que Sakura debía decirle algo a Tomoyo en secreto que era algo de chicas.

Shaoran suspiro están en realmente cansado tanto físico como mentalmente.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

-¿Shaoran te gusta Sakura? –preguntaba Eriol como si fuera algo normal como si hablara del clima.

Shaoran no sabía que contestar no es que no le tuviera confianza a Eriol pero no estaba preparado para decirlo.

-¿Porque la pregunta Eriol? –preguntaba Shaoran como quien no quiere nada.

-Solo es curiosidad –decía este mirándolo a los ojos.

Nadie contesto.

Eriol sospechaba que a Shaoran le gustaba Sakura pero no estaba completamente seguro y más por lo de Ryoga. El no era una persona chismosa pero no se que se quedara con la duda mucho menos cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo.

Las chicas llegaron pero se quedaron callas al mirar que esos dos solo se retaban con la mirada y veían que nadie cedería.

Hasta que…

-Sakura te puedo hacer una pregunta – decía Eriol volteando a ver a su amiga.

-Claro Eriol dime – contesto esta con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te gusta Ryoga? –decía este con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo volteo a ver a Eriol con enojo, como se le ocurría preguntar algo así. Shaoran esta asombrado por la pregunta pero tenía miedo de la respuesta. Y Sakura estaba sorprendida que su amigo le preguntara algo así en un lugar tan publico ella lo conocía y sabia que él no era esa clase de persona pero no importaba por que tenia la respuesta y era…

Nota de autor.

No sé que de decir la verdad Elfenixenlasllamas y kastlikinomoto gracias por estar con migo desde el inicio en verdad gracias.

Pero sobre todo gracias a Smallish por soportarme y darme sus ideas y aconsejarme (:

Espero que en verdad les guste y me puedan decir si les gusto o creen que le falto algo.

Sin mas que decir gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto.


	4. Capitulo 3

\- La verdad me gusta porque… –decía Sakura sonrojándose y balbuceando.

Tomoyo esta sorprendida jamás pensó que Sakura fuera capaz de decirlo enfrente a todos. Eriol está mirando a Shaoran para mirar su reacción. Pero Shaoran está muriendo por cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que poco a poco le faltaba el aire.

-Ojuo-sama se nos está haciendo tarde –decía una señorita con uniforme y con gafas negras.

Y ahí estaban los guardaespaldas de Tomoyo.

-Si lo siento ahorita voy. – decía esta mirándola y esta solo asintió.

-Bueno chicos mañana nos vemos. –decía esta despidiéndose de sus amigos.

-Hai, Tomoyo no te preocupes mañana nos vemos –decía está dándole un beso en su mejilla. Y mirando a Shaoran le pregunto –te molestaría acompañarme a mi casa quiero hablar contigo –decía Sakura.

No sabía que decir si decía que no iba a verme muy obvio con Eriol pero si decía que si y sabia de que quería hablar y la verdad no sabía si iba a aguantar. Pero no importa por verla feliz así tendrá que ser.

Este ya iba a contestar cuando…

-Lo siento Sakura pero Shaoran prometió acompañarme a comprar unas cosas –decía Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa. Este solo sonrío.

-Ahahaha y no invitan –decía esta con un pequeño puchero –ni quería ir –decía esta con una sonrisa y sacándoles la lengua.

-Jajajaajajajajajja sumimasen Sakura –decía Tomoyo con una sonrisa –pero si te decía nos ibas a arrastrar por todo el centro comercial –decía con una gotita a todo estilo anime.

-Eso es mentira yo nunca hago eso –decía Sakura enojada –verdad chicos que yo nunca hago eso –dijo mirando a Eriol y a Shaoran estos solo empezaron a silbar.

-Acéptalo Sakura – decía esta con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso es mentira la que nos arrastra por todo el centro comercial eres tu –decía Sakura señalando a Tomoyo acusadoramente.

-Verdad chicos que eso no es verdad –decía Tomoyo mirándolos. Estos solo se callaron y volvieron a empezar a silbar.

-Ja te dije –decía Sakura ahora mirándola con burla.

-Ya te dije que esa eres tú –decía Tomoyo señalándola.

-Que no –decía Sakura

-Que si –decía Tomoyo

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Ya cállense las dos me tienen arto –decía Eriol mirándolas.

-Cállate –decían las dos al mismo tiempo y mirándolo.

Y entonces los tres empezaron a discutir así con todo y golpes.

Shaoran no decía nada solo los miraba, era fantástico poder estar así sin ningún problema ni nada, la verdad no podía aguantar la risa y empezó a reírse como contratado.

Los tres pararon de discutir solo para mirarlo, Eriol se estaba enojando porque él se estaba riendo en vez de salvarlo de esas dos locas que tenían como amigas, a Sakura le están saliendo venitas en la frente se estaba burlando de ella pero Tomoyo sonrío por sabia que a ese Shaoran al que quería aun seguía ahí.

-Ahaahahah porque te estás riendo eheheheh – decía Sakura enoja señalándolo.

-Porque me da risa así de fácil –decía este todo quitado de la pena.

-Eres mi mejor amigo deberías defenderme de este par en vez de estarte burlando de mi –decía Sakura señalando a sus dos amigos.

Este solo le una pequeña sonrisa de esas tan falsas que hasta da pena mirarlas pero de eso ella no se percato.

-Ojou-sama –decía la misma señorita mirando a Tomoyo.

-Lo siento ahorita voy –decía esta con un poco de vergüenza.

Ya nadie dijo nada solo empezaron a caminar cuando…

-Eriol sobre tu pregunta –decía Sakura mirándolo.

Shaoran y Tomoyo en ese momento se tensaron.

-Si Sakura –decía este también mirándola.

-Luego te la contesto va, pero si te la contestare –decía esta mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Este solo asintió y empezaron a platicar de trivialidades, Tomoyo actuó como si nada pero Shaoran seguía muy tenso.

Ya todos se habían despedido, y Tomoyo y Shaoran iban en el carro de ella. Nadie de los dos decía algo pero no era un silencio incomodo ni nada si no más bien agradable.

Se estacionaron enfrente del departamento de él en ese momento nadie dijo nada, Shaoran ya tenía medio cuerpo debajo de este cuando…

-Arigato…eres lo único que tengo –decía este susurrando, se bajo del carro y empezó a caminar rumbo al edificio, no volteo para comprobar si esta lo escucho por que estaba completamente seguro que así había sido.

Esta no dijo nada solo escucho ese pequeño susurro que él le dio aunque la verdad no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien lo último que dijo este. Con una gran sonrisa miraba como este se metía a su edificio, pero esa gran sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó lo que momentos antes había pasado.

**RECUERDO…**

Se acababan de subir al auto de ella nadie dijo nada hasta que la escuela desapareció de su campo de visión.

\- ¿Crees que esté haciendo lo correcto? –preguntaba Shaoran mirando por la ventana.

-No sé a qué te refieras con eso –decía Tomoyo también mirando por su ventana.

-Me refiero a lo que estoy haciendo con ella. Le presente a Ryoga solo porque… ella casi se me arrodilla solo por eso –decía este casi en un pequeño susurro y volteándola a ver.

-Nunca pensé otra cosa Shaoran –decía esta también volteándolo a ver.

-Pero ya no aguanto más Tomoyo han pasado tantas cosas –decía este poniendo sus manos en su cara.

Esta no dijo nada solo lo observo.

-Ya no se si estoy haciendo bien a veces pienso que estoy tan solo y que si me suicidara nadie se daría cuenta y se que a nadie le importaría –decía Shaoran, decía este dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no se dio cuenta hasta que ya tuvo la mano marcada de Tomoyo en su mejilla derecha y la verdad nunca se lo vio venir pero sobretodo nunca lo espero de ella.

-Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a decir eso entendiste –decía está totalmente enojada con sus ojos cristalinos.

-Yo se que ella te ama Shaoran –decía esta y el solo dio una pequeña sonrisa llena de ironía y dolor.

-Solo que es tan despistada que ni ella misma se a da cuenta y una cosa más Shaoran, tú no tienes el maldito de derecho de dejarme sola en esta vida entendiste por que me tienes a mí, a mi me importas demasiado y si tengo que ir al mismísimo infierno solo por ti lo hare con gusto entendiste –decía Tomoyo con lagrimas en los ojos y dándole pequeña una sonrisa verdadera.

El nunca imagino que a ella le importara tanto, pero tampoco se sorprendió ya que solo ella estuvo con él en las buenas y en las malas, solo ella estuvo en con cuando en verdad necesito a alguien, solo ella lo había oído llorar en las madrugadas por teléfono… solo ella lo protegía.

Ya nadie dijo nada Shaoran solo le quito esa pequeña lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla y esta le ponía su mano en su mejilla donde momentos antes le había golpeado. Los dos se quedaron mirando por unos cuantos segundos, esta se iba a voltear para mirar por la ventana pero él la detuvo ella se extraño y volteo a verlo pero este no la miraba solo miraba su mano y con mucha delicadeza le deposito un beso en el dorso de su mano. Ella se sonrojo por que jamás pensó que él se atreviera a hacer algo así. Ella se volteo y el también ya nadie dijo nada estaban en un silencio no incomodo si no de esos donde las palabras salen sobrando.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

El carro arranco pero ella seguía observando la puerta donde momentos antes Shaoran había desaparecido.

-Eres lo único que tengo… Shaoran –decía Tomoyo en un pequeño susurro y con una pequeña lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla.


	5. Capitulo 4

Ya no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llego. Solo recuerda que había llego pero que nadie estaba en su casa su padre estaba en una excavación, estaba en Egipto estaba tan orgullosa de él, su hermano pues no estaba tan segura si estaba trabajando o estaba con su novia y su madre pues todavía le era doloroso recordarla.

Seguía acostada boca arriba en su cama, y pensaba una y otra vez en la pregunta que le había hecho Eriol hace un rato…

_¿Por qué te gusta Ryoga?_

-¿Por qué me gusta Ryoga? –decía en un pequeño susurro cerrando los ojos.

La verdad ni ella estaba segura del porque le gusta o si era que le gustaba. Ahahahaa estaba tan pero tan confundida.

Ya eran casi las 5 de la noche y su estomago le estaba exigiendo comida pero no estaba dispuesta a comer sola, ya que no quería sentirse sola, no quería sentirse vacía.

Estiro su mano para agarrar su celular lo prendió y tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Tomoyo y estaba segura que le llamaba solo para saber cómo estaba le quieto el desbloqueo y ahí estaba la foto de ella y de Shaoran donde estaban sonriendo.

Empieza a escribir un mensaje donde decía si podía venir que tenía algo importante que comentarle que era una emergencia. Ella sabía que él se enfadaría cuando se diera cuenta que su emergencia era que no quería comer sola, pero no importaba porque él iba a estar a su lado.

Cuando termino de escribir el mensaje volvió a ver esa foto donde él y ella salían, y se dio cuenta que todo había cambiado desde ese día entre ellos dos no sabía si había hecho algo malo pero tenía la certeza que nunca lo sabría porque él jamás el reclamo y estaba segura que él por las buenas jamás le diría…

**Recuerdo**

Estaban en su lugar secreto debajo de una gran sombra de un gran y viejo árbol ellos estaba acostados uno alado del otro. Nadie decía nada solo oían la brisa que daba ese día de verano y si no estaba equivocada también había cigarras muchas de ellas, a ella siempre le había encantado ese coro que hacían ella era tan relajante.

Nadie decía nada, no había necesidad de decirlas porque ellos podían entenderse muy bien sin ellas.

Apenas habían iniciados las vacaciones de verano pero solo ellos estaban ya que Eriol había ido a Inglaterra a visitar a sus padres y pues Tomoyo próximamente se iría a París con sus padres pero no estaba segura si también Shaoran se iría a Hong-Kong porque él no le había comentado nada, a decir verdad el jamás había ido a visitar a sus padres por que cuando lo conoció se entero que venía de allá pero él jamás había ido.

Ella se incorporo para poder obsérvalo porque se dio cuenta que el jamás se había ido de Tomoeda a lo mejor es por la promesa que le hiso de nunca dejarla pero ella entendería que él tendría que ir a ver a sus padres porque ella lo haría no podría soportar no ver a sus padres.

¿Será esa la causa de el para no ir a ver a sus padres?

Se repetía una y otra vez pero mientras más lo hacía más miraba a Shaoran hasta que este se da cuenta y también la observa y también se incorpora. Ella se sorprende y se siente avergonzada como una niña pequeña a la que acaban de cachar de hacer una travesura, pero este en vez de reclamarle o burlarse de ella él le sonríe.

En ese momento ella se queda sin aire y su corazón empieza a latir más rápido siente que sus manos le sudan hasta se siente un poco mareada y podría jurar que siente algo raro en su estomago porque es la sonrisa más hermosa que ha visto en su vida más simple y sincera que alguien le dado.

-Que tanto me vez Sakura –decía Shaoran observándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esta no sabe que contestar no sabe que decir por que todavía no sale de su trance. Pero se hace fuerte y le pregunta la duda que le ha estado rondando por su cabeza, pero no podía, no podía, no podía parar de mirar esa sonrisa.

-Oye Shaoran te puedo pedir algo –decía esta mirándola mientras este solo asentía sin quitar esa sonrisa.

-Te puedes tomar una foto con migo –decía está mirando para otro lado este se sorprendió jamás imagino que ella le dije eso –pero si no quieres no pasa nada – decía toda nerviosa.

El no dijo nada solo se acuesta otra vez y la mira –Vamos Sakura acuéstate o no te quieres tomar la foto –decía este mientras sacaba su teléfono ella no sabía que decir solo se acostó a su lado.

-Sonríe –decía este mientras ella también sonreía.

Y ahí estaba la primera foto hacían gestos raros, sacaban la legua, ponían la trompa entre otras cosas.

Ella quería hacer algo pero no estaba segura de cómo él lo tomaría pero era su mejor amigo es la persona en la que mas confía a la que más quiere no miento a la que amo por que ha estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas siempre ha sido su confidente, el estuvo siempre a su lado cuando su mama murió cuando su padre enfermo, siempre ha sido él y siempre lo será.

Así que armándose de valor le dio un beso en si frente y en ese momento se tomo una foto y en ella los dos estaban cerrando sus ojos y los dos totalmente rojos.

Nadie dijo nada, el estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza y volteo a verla y ella estaba en el mismo estado que él su corazón estaba totalmente fuera de control y daba por hecho que si en ese momento muriera el moriría feliz ya nadie dijo nada.

Seguían los coros de las cigarras.

El no estaba seguro de preguntar pero como una vez le dijo Eriol es mejor sufrir por preguntar que sufrir por nunca saber, así que ya se estaba armando de valor cuando…

-Amo tu sonrisa –decía está mirando al cielo.

El no sabía si decir, no sabía si decirle gracias, también decirle que el también amaba su sonrisa así que solo atino a preguntar…

\- ¿Por qué amas mi sonrisa Sakura? –decía este mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella solo la volteo a verlo y le contesto…

-Porque tu sonrisa me trae paz Shaoran, con tu sonrisa me siento segura, porque tu sonrisa es la más hermosa que he visto es mi vida, porque con ella se que pase lo que pase todo estará bien. –decía ella tocándole su mejilla.

Acaso ella se le estaba declarando o es que ella esperaba que él lo hiciera. No, no estaba seguro o es que estaba soñando no eso no podría ser o así.

El la verdad no sabía si era correcto preguntar, sabía que su respuesta podía hacer que su mundo fuera perfecto o que este se volviera el mismísimo infierno.

\- ¿Tu me podrías llegar a amar Sakura? –le decía con nudo en su garganta mientras esperaba sus manos le sudaban.

Ella no entendía la razón de esa pregunta pero si está segura de su respuesta.

-Nunca podría llegar a amarte Shaoran –decía esta mirándolo a los ojos. El nunca pensó que la verdad dolería tanto.

–Porque ya te amo Shaoran, te amo por quien eres, eres una persona maravillosa, las palabras que existen son pocas cosas comparadas contigo porque tú eres lo más importante que tengo por ti moriría y nunca me arrepentiría. Eres mi mejor amigo, eres mi hermano…–termino derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas. Shaoran sonrío verdaderamente pero mientras ella hablaba esa sonrisa iba desapareciendo.

Su mundo, su todo ya no existían ya no eran nada. Quería llorar, quería gritar, su corazón no daba para más esos sueños que alguna vez tubo ya no existían. Pero lo que más le dolía era saber que estaba totalmente jodido porque supo que desde ese momento iba a sufrir y que le iba a doler, porque sabía que desde ese momento iba a llorar en silencio pero lo iba a hacer, pero sobretodo porque sabía que él nunca la iba a dejar porque a él le importaba mas la felicidad de ella que la de el mismo.

Sus ojos le ardían demasiado pero sabía que no debía llorar, que debía ser fuerte por él y sobreto por ella ya que ella no merecía eso.

El solo la mira se acerca poco a poco y le da un beso en la frente tal y como ella lo hiso con él.

Ya nadie dijo nada él le tomo la mano y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de la castaña ya que era muy tarde tan rápido paso el tiempo pensaba la castaña. Ella está preocupada por que el ya no le dijo nada.

Llegaron a su casa y ella le dijo que pasara para que cenara con ella y su familia pero el rechazo la oferta diciéndole que tenía algo importante que hacer. Cuando él se estaba alejando ella le grito preguntándole si mañana se verían, el dejo de caminar y se volteo él le dijo que no que tenia cosas que hacer y le sonrío era idéntica a la otra, ella lo sabia pero también sabía que era muy diferente.

¿Acaso ella había hecho algo malo? Se repetía una y otra vez. Desde entonces Shaoran cambio ya no era el mismo.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

Tenía que dejar eso por la paz él era el mismo se decía una y otra vez.

Se cambio se puso algo cómodo mientras pensaba que hacer para cenar cuando tocan el timbre.

Estaba nerviosa sabía que era él y que él se iba a enojar con ella pero valía la pena ya que lo vería. No había terminado de abrir bien la puerta cuando el ya estaba dentro mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Que paso Sakura recibí tu mensaje, estas bien –decía este preocupado por ella.

-Si Shaoran no te preocupes ahora ya estoy bien –decía mirándolo a los ojos. –Quieres pasar y cenar – le decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora entendía lo que había pasado nadie estaba en su casa así que ella quería que el cenara con ella siempre era lo mismo.

-Ahahaha Sakura sabes me preocupaste pensé que en verdad te había pasado algo malo –decía mirándola –cuando en verdad te pase algo ya no te voy a creer. Asique si solo querías que cenara con tigo solo me lo hubieras pedido y ya no tenias que mentir –decía este mirándola enojado.

-Lo siento Shaoran no volverá a pasar –decía esta también mirándolo con cara de perro mojado.

Shaoran se estaba quitando sus zapatos y se ponía sus pantuflas ya que el tenia unas pantuflas solo para él, ya que el señor Fujitaka se las había comprado especialmente ya que así se sintiera como de la familia.

Sonriendo entro a la cocina para encontrarla. Pensaron que podrían hacer para cenar y los dos decidieron por una pasta y así lo hicieron. Comieron y limpiaron hablando de trivialidades. No era tan noche eran apenas las 8.45 de la noche pero ya se tenía que ir porque si Touya lo encontraba ahí no lo iba a dejar salir y lo iba a obligar a quedarse a dormir con ellos y el no tenía que darse ese lujo.

Se despidieron y ella lo fue a dejar hasta la reja de su casa ella le dijo que se fuera con cuidado y directo a su casa el solo se rio y le dijo si mama eso hare, ella solo le sonrío y se metió a su casa, el observo la casa de ella en verdad no se quería irse pero tenía que hacerlo.

Iba caminando desenredando sus aufinos cuando su celular vibro él lo saca de su bolsa y lo observa se sorprende por el nombre que aparece en la pantalla.

-Bueno –decía este parándose.

-Donde estas –decía sorprendido por la voz de este.

-No te muevas de ahí ya voy para allá entendido – tenía que darse prisa antes de que pasara lo de la última vez.

-Llego en 10 minutos entendiste así que no te muevas de ahí – colgó y se quedo mirando su teléfono, entonces reacciono.

Empezó a correr tenía que darse prisa…

* * *

**Nota de autor**

Gracias por leer esto y espero que en verdad que les este gustando.

Kastlikinomoto la verdad no se qué piensas que haré pero sería interesante que me comentaras que es lo que piensas.

La verdad quiero que conozcan un poco más a los personajes los puedan entender o al menos comprender, ellos no serán iguales al anime si tendrán una que otra característica de ellos pero nada mas ya que cada uno de nosotros siempre cambia para bien o para mal cambiamos por lo que vivimos o pasamos.

Sin más espero que puedan dar su punto de vista claro si pueden y tienen la oportunidad. (:


	6. Capitulo 5

Empezó a correr tenía que darse prisa.

No sabía por dónde darle se estaba perdiendo, sentía una urgencia de encontrar el Parque Pingüino, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, mierda en vedad se estaba perdiendo se estaba aterrando de poder encontrarlo como la última vez.

**Recuerdo.**

Era un sábado en la noche y no era muy tarde apenas iban a dar la una de la mañana, estaba en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño pero por más que lo trataba no podía.

Cuando de repente su celular sonó se extraño ya que la única persona que le hablaba a esa hora se acaba de ir de su departamento a no ser que le haiga sucedido algo durante el trayecto a su casa.

El teléfono insistía así que él lo tomo y miro el nombre…

-Eriol –decía con extrañeza.

-Que paso, ya viste la hora –decía este gritando.

-Eheheheh no me digas que ya estabas dormido –decía mocho pero lo decía.

-Pues no, pero la gente normal a esta hora ya está dormida, no porque tu no seas normal, significa que todos tampoco lo seamos –decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jajajajajajajajaja pues querido amigo mío te comento que al tener ese título tan importante con lleva grandes responsabilidades –decía con un pequeño toque de sarcasmo.

-Jajaajajajajaja habérmelo dicho antes, en este mismo instante te lo regreso, sabe muy bien que a mí no me gustan mucho las responsabilidades además sé muy bien que tu querido amigo mío estarás muy bien sin mi ya que el gran Eriol Hiragizawa no necesita de nadie o si –decía haciendo comillas con sus manos y con una gran sonrisa.

Ya no contesto, hubo silencio muy incomodo para él.

-Siento mucho haberte molestado –decía con enojo

Sorprendido no asombrado jamás pensó que el diría algo así.

-Venga amigo sabes que no estoy hablando enserio –decía como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho Li yo no necesito a nadie –estaba enojado jamás pensó que Shaoran diría algo así. El otro está asombrado de la vuelta que había dado la conversación.

Ya nadie dijo nada. Hasta Eriol dejo escapar un gemido de dolor.

-Donde estas Eriol y no me jodas diciéndome que estas es tu casa con una mujer porque ese gemido no fue de placer si no de dolor –estaba enojado no mejor dicho estaba asustado debió darse cuenta que Eriol jamás lo llama a esta hora y si lo llamo es que ha sucedido algo.

Dio un largo suspiro y contesto.

-No es nada Shaoran vuelve a dormir ya se me pasara –decía este cansado, ahí estaba su mejor amigo siempre preocupándose por el prójimo antes que el mismo.

-No me estés jodiendo dime de una puta vez donde estas si no dices ahora cuando te este viendo a la cara te daré un puñetazo que no olvidaras, no olvides con quien estás hablando –decía este con un poco de burla.

-Jajajajaajajajaa hay Shaoran créeme no me podrás dejar peor de lo que ya estoy –decía también con un deje de dolor en la voz pero con más dolor de que quisiera.

Shaoran está en shock no lo podía creer Eriol no era de aquellos que se metían en peleas, a decir verdad hablaba como si estuviera borracho, Eriol estaba borracho y se había metido en una pelea callejera.

Shaoran chiflo de sorpresa y con burla.

-Me podrías decir que mierda tenias en la cabeza cuando te metiste en una pelea callejera –decía Shaoran mientras se reincorporaba y se ponía un pantalón.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaj vamos Shaoran sabes que yo no soy de esas personas, pero soy un joven que debe experimentar y me dije si Shaoran lo hace porque yo no –decía Eriol quitado de la pena como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Shaoran estaba sorprendido jamás pensó que Eriol supiera que él estaba en ese tipo de cosas, pero lo que en verdad se preguntaba era ¿desde cuándo lo sabe?

-Como tú… –decía balbuceando ya que todavía no salía de esa sorpresa.

-Que como lo sé. Pues la verdad me entere de un pequeño rumor donde decían que un Lobo solitario estaba suelto. Donde decían que este Lobo era hermoso pero lo que tenia de hermoso lo tenia de peligroso. Al principio no le preste atención hasta que empezaste a llegar tarde y con moretones y todo eso –decía quitado de la pena como si fuera algo normal.

-Jajajaajajajajajajaja no espera menos de ti –decía Shaoran ya más tranquilo además estábamos hablando de Eriol y sabia que tarde o temprano el se daría cuenta.

-Pero ya dime donde estas –decía con urgencia en la voz ya que el sabia como quedabas la primera vez que peleabas. Ya que el tubo que llamarla para que fuera por él.

-Te acuerdas donde estaba la vieja peletería, pues aquí estoy querido amigo aquí te espero –decía, no espero respuesta solo colgó.

Shaoran empezó a reír así era Eriol. Se puso una camisa y un suéter salió de su departamento.

Estaba caminando no sabía que iba a encontrar, todavía recordaba cómo fue que el quedo. También se acorvada que ella lo había golpeado cuando recobro la conciencia, no sabía si llamarla o no sabía que lo iba a cagar por no avisarle pero nee ahí luego se arreglaba con ella.

Cuando llego no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba mal muy mal estaba sorprendido que él pudiera haberlo llamarlo así en su estado. Cuando llego Eriol estaba inconsciente tenia los dos ojos morados, tenía partido los dos labios, tenía tres navajazos una en su abdomen, otro en su pierna y otra en el brazo.

No sabía qué hacer no podía llevarlo al hospital porque ahí tendría que explicar que había pasado y no tenía planeado decir que él se había metido a una pelea callejera, sabía muy bien de lo que eran capaces sus padres y no tenía pensado perder a su mejor amigo.

Tenía que llamarla lo sabia ahahaahah lo iba a cagar.

Saco su teléfono, a ella la tenía en marcaciones rápidas así que no fue problema, sonó una, dos y tres veces hasta que ella contesto.

-En vedad siento la hora preciosa pero tengo un favor que pedirte- decía con dulzura.

-Lo que paso es que un amigo se peleo y pues salió muy mal parado y pues necesito que tu lo atiendas –decía con preocupación.

-No soy yo, si no alguien más bien fue Eriol – hubo silencio.

\- Tranquilízate si está un poco mal, por eso necesito que vayas a mi departamento –decía gritándole sabía que no debía llamarle pero no confiaba en alguien más –Estaba bien allá te espero ten mucho cuidado –decía un poco aliviado ya que se había tranquilizado.

Termino la llamada y el miro el teléfono y sonrió sabía que tenía que agradecerle y comprarle algo a ella.

Se acerco y lo cargo, este solo gimió de dolor y empezó a sangrar más. Poco a poco se fueron caminando hasta el departamento del castaño.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

Y así empezaron las llamadas de madrugada de él.

A beses solo estaba borracho pero otras no salía muy bien parado. Y esta vez no estaba borracho así que tenía que darse prisa para encontrarlo.

Ahahaah por fin encontró el camino corrió hasta que sus pies le ardieron dio la vuelta en la jardinera y ahí estaba el sentado recargado en el Rey pingüino. Llego afrente a él y empezó a recuperar el aliento en verdad había corrido demasiado.

Eriol se reincorporo y lo observo en verdad había corrido solo para verlo, Shaoran pensó se había peleado no se ofendió ni nada ya que con él, el se había ganado esa fama.

Shaoran se le quedo viendo ese hijo de puta estaba bien y solo lo había hecho correr como vil pendejo, pero esto no se queda así.

Eriol jamás se lo vio venir pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en piso con la marca de un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha.

-Me la debes desde hace mucho tiempo –decía Shaoran dándole una sonrisa arrogante.

Eriol no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo y si las miradas mataran Shaoran ya no existiría en este mundo.

Ninguno dijo nada solo se quedaron mirando. Todo estaba en silencio no pasa ni un carro, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se estaba preparando para pelear o que al menos se iban a decir de cosas pero que lejos están de la realidad.

Pero de repente los dos no aguantaron y se empezaron a reír como si fueran dos niños.

-Tu maldito gilipollas tienes suerte de ser mi mejor amigo si no ya verías de lo que soy capaz –decía Eriol solo mirándolo y con una sonrisa arrogante.

Shaoran no dijo nada solo se le quedo mirando negando con la cabeza y preguntándose como ellos dos pueden ser los mejores amigos.

Cuando se calmaron los dos se sentaron donde momentos antes Eriol estaba sentado.

Ya nadie dijo nada, los dos eran de naturaleza tranquila así que no eran de muchas palabras.

No se dio cuenta de donde Eriol saco una botella de Vodka solo se dio cuenta cuando este ya le había dado un trago y se la estaba ofreciendo para que el también le diera un trago.

Le dio un trago y como siempre le quemo la garganta. El sabía lo que significa cuando Eriol quería beber y el estaba ahí.

-Me llamaron de nuevo pero no conteste, no quiero casarme con ella –decía Eriol mirando al cielo.

El no dijo nada solo saco su cigarrera y su encendedor.

Saco uno y lo prendió y le dio una jalada y siento como el humo paso por su garganta esta arde mas por el anterior trago de vodka pero no le molesta si no ms bien le gusta, cierra los ojos y lo disfruta, se siente tan bien, se tranquiliza y después saca el humo por su boca, pero todavía siente el sabor a tabaco en esta.

Eriol solo se le quedo mirando. Negaba con la cabeza y daba una pequeña risa. Shaoran extraño por el comportamiento de este abre los ojos y se le queda mirando.

-Como te puede gustar esa mierda –decía Eriol señalando con los ojos el cigarrillo de Li.

Shaoran no dijo nada solo miro y también sonrió.

-No enserio como te puede gustar –decía ya serio mirándolo.

Shaoran no contesto solo miro su cigarrillo y solo sonrío más.

-Me gusta porque me ayuda a olvidar mis problemas por un instante, por un instante pudo ser feliz –decía Shaoran todavía mirando su cigarrillo.

Eriol no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando a Shaoran mientas volvía a darle otra jalada a su cigarro.

-Esa es una tontería –decía Eriol mientras le daba otra trago a su botella.

-Y me lo dice mi amigo alcohólico, no pues si –decía con sarcasmo Shaoran mientras sacaba el humo y miraba a Eriol.

-No es lo mismo el alcohol no te chinga tan rápido como esa miera –decía Eriol señalando el cigarro de este. –Pero bueno es tu vida al fin y al cabo –decía Eriol encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tienes razón es mi vida –decía Shaoran sonriendo mirando a Eriol mientras este solo bufaba y le entregaba la botella para que le diera un trago.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato entre trago y cigarro.

Shaoran ya llevaba tres cigarros cuando Eriol volvió a decir algo.

-Me iré a América –decía Eriol mirando a Shaoran mientras este le daba una jalada a su cigarro.

Shaoran sentía que se ahogaba que le faltaba el aire.

-Pero que mierda dices tú no te puedes ir, no me puedes dejar –decía Shaoran no mejor dicho gritaba con una desesperación por que sentía que le quitaban una parte de él.

Eriol no dijo nada solo le dio otro trago a la botella y volvió a mirar al cielo.

Shaoran quería que le respondiera de una maldita vez, pero sabía que Eriol no le gustaba que lo presionaran así que se volteo y también miro el cielo.

Ya iba con su quinto cigarro cuando Eriol le contesto.

-No es ninguna mierda Shaoran eres a la primera persona que se lo digo. Eh ahorra desde que me entere de toda esa mierda que están haciendo mis padres. No puedo regresar a Europa mucho menos a Inglaterra y tampoco me puedo quedar aquí sabes muy bien que me encontrarían, así que me iré a América a estudiar la universidad o si no seré un vago –decía mientras tomaba el último trago de la botella y sacaba otra (de donde quien sabe), la abrió y le iba a tomar cuando Shaoran se la quito y le dio no uno si no tres tragos a la botella y después le daba una buena jalada a su cigarra para poder pasar esta noticia.

Estaba sin palabras, sabía que la situación de Eriol no era fácil ni mucho menos. Pero llegar a esos extremos.

Esa noche estaba seguro de una cosa, y era que Eriol era la segunda persona a la que más admiraba en el mundo y nunca lo negaría.

-Pues si ya tomaste la esa decisión no me queda más que aceptarla y decirte que cuentas con todo mi apoyo incondicional moralmente y económicamente –decía este mirando el cielo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No esperaba menos de ti Shaoran –decía Eriol todavía mirando el cielo.

-Y lo de dejarte no digas mamadas Shaoran yo nunca te dejare porque tu maldito gigoló eres mi mejor amigo pero que digo eres mi hermano, eres mi familia y a la familia nunca se le deja –decía Eriol volteando a ver a Shaoran y dándole una verdadera sonrisa y alzando su pulgar.

Ya ninguno de los dos dijo nada uno.

Shaoran llevaba su noveno cigarro y daba pequeños sollozos por que no estaba preparado para recibir esa noticia, pero a quien engallaba no estaba preparado para perder a otro hermano.

Eriol estaba llorando por dentro, pero debía ser fuerte por Shaoran y por el también.

Se acabaron la segunda botella de vodka y 21 cigarros.

Se pararon y se dieron un abrazo, pero ya nadie dijo nada.

**Un día después.**

En todo el día no tuvo más cabeza que para lo que Eriol le dijo esa noche se repetía una y otra vez.

Había recibido 5 llamadas perdidas de ella pero por estar en su mundo no se dio cuenta y cuando se trata de comunicar lo mandaba a buzón.

Era sábado en la noche y él en su casa.

¡Por dios era sábado en la noche y el estaba en su casa, el Shaoran en su casa, oficial estaba deprimido!

Estaba preocupado pero no podía hacer más si ella no le contestaba.

Con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido.

Eran ya casi las tres de la mañana y alguien tocaba poseídamente su puerta.

Con sueño se levanto y pregunto quién era pero nadie contesto.

Dudando abrió la puerta pero solo pudo ver un rostro maltratado antes de que callera inconsciente en el piso.

* * *

Nota de autor.

Les quiero agradecer por tomarse la molestia de leer esta pequeña historia.

Yo sin ustedes no podría lograrlo, así que les pregunto

¿QUIEREN LEMON O NO?

En mi mente esta con lemon pero pues quiero saber su opinión ya que si no quieren solo me puedo saltar esas escenas y ya no hay problema (:


	7. Capitulo 6

-No sé qué hacer, no sé qué hacer –decía mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara y se jalaba su cabello desesperadamente.

Shaoran estaba enojado, no pero que digo era como una bestia encerrada en una pequeña jaula esperando el más pequeño error y atacar, se le podía veía en los ojos. Pero más que nada estaba asustado, aterrado por el pequeño y frágil cuerpo que yacía en su cama, aquel cuerpo que seguía inconsciente desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Muchas horas antes.**

Dudando abrió la puerta pero solo pudo ver un rostro maltratado antes de que callera inconsciente en el piso.

Tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero estaba en todo su derecho jamás pensó que ella llegaría en esas condiciones a su casa, si admitía que había llegado mal pero jamás en el estado en el que estaba.

Sabía que algo estaba mal cuando le marco pero no le quiso dar demasiada importancia porque sabía que ella era fuerte no se equivoco pero de confió.

Cuando salió de su trance rápidamente la levanto.

-Por dios Tomoyo que ha sucedido –decía con la voz quebrada por el dolor que sentía. Porque en sus brazos estaba la persona que compartía su soledad y la que era su única compañía.

Entro a su cuarto y la acostó en su cama y la observo.

Traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla entubando, una camiseta blanca y una cazadora negra y no podían faltar sus tenis. Pero la verdad el no observaba su ropa sino mas bien su rostro.

Con miedo a poder lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba con cuidado toco su mejilla derecha, tenía sus dos labios partidos, su ojo izquierdo rojo y sabia que en cualquier momento estaría totalmente morado y, sus nariz estaba cubierta de sangre y tenía miedo de que estuviera rota y sus rosadas mejillas aquellas que apretaba hasta que esta se enojara estaba totalmente rojas así como si en cualquier momento fueran a explotar, tenía sangre en su rostro. En pocas palabras estaba desfigurada.

Tenía una rabia inmensa, una impotencia que lo hacía llorar porque sabía que no podía hacer nada, porque sabía que no la podía ir a defender así como ella lo había hecho con él y porque sabía que no podía ir a poner en su lugar a ese hijo de puta… porque ella se lo había prohibido.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA! -gritaba una y otra vez mientras golpeaba su pared, lo repetía con lagrimas en los ojos, hasta que sus puños quedaron rojos con la amenaza de que en cualquier momento le sangrarían.

Paró en seco porque un pequeño gemido de dolor se oía e inundo la habitación rápidamente se apresuro a llegar a la cama donde ella estaba acostada. No dijeron nada solo se observaron ella tenía solamente su ojo derecho entreabierto y se veía que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por abrir su otro ojo pero por más que lo intentaba no podía y él no sabía que decir.

-Sabes la pared no tiene la culpa –susurraba por que el dolor no le dejaba para mas – no es la gran cosa –decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella nunca iba a cambiar siempre preocupándose por los demás y ella bien gracias.

-Quita esa maldita sonrisa o intento de ella que me da asco con tan solo verla –decía con odia contenido en sus palabras.

Ella no dijo nada solo estiro su mano y rozo su mejilla trato de decirle que no se preocupara pero la voz ya no salió, ya no tenía fuerza. Pero con todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento solo le alcanzo a susurrar.

-Tengo miedo Shaoran – y en ese momento todo su mundo se puso negro y su mano callo.

Y eso fue lo la gota que derramo el vaso.

Calma tenía que tener calma Tomoyo lo necesitaba y tenía que pensar con calma tenía que ayudarla, ahora entendí el sentimiento que ella tenía cada vez que el estaba en ese estado.

Primero lo primero tenía que quitarle toda la sangre que tenía en su rostro y en su ropa.

Salió del cuarto y fue directamente a la cocina saco de un cajón un trabo limpio y de otro un traste donde lo lleno con agua, cuando termino de llenarlo regreso rápidamente a su habitación y metió la punta del trapo en el agua y luego con mucha delicadeza y cuidado empezó a limpiar la cara de ella, lo estaba haciendo despacio porque le daba miedo el tocarla porque sentía que en cualquier momento la iba a romper o lastimar pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Cuando termino el agua estaba totalmente roja y daba asco solo de verla, rápidamente la llevo a la cocina y la tiro por el lavabo.

Lo primero estaba hecho ahora solo faltaba una cosa la ropa…

Primero saco un pantalón y una camisa de su armario para ponérselo porque obviamente no la iba a dejar medio desnuda en su cama.

Primero le saco sus tenis sus amados converse de botitas azul marinos, sus calcetas pero que manía tenia esta chica de ponerse una calceta amarilla con puntos naranjados y la otra azul eléctrico, así era ella única e inigualable. Le saco su cazadora negra esa cazadora que compro la primera vez que según ella se volvió "niña mala". La miro detenidamente ya estaba toda vieja pero lo aceptaba tenia lo suyo.

Ahora lo más difícil y creo que hasta lo más vergonzoso el pantalón y la playerita dios santo su sostén era color negro con encaje, aceptaba que no era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda pero dios era ella y pues la verdad… dios era hombre y sabia que Tomoyo tenía las curvas donde las debía tenerlas.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que jamás había pensó y él en este momento se estaba atormentando con esto, no podía creer que la persona que estaba en este momento en su cama había hecho esto por años lo había desvestido le había visto sus partes nobles y ella jamás le había dicho nada y sabía muy bien que jamás imagino cosas como las que él se estaba imaginando debía ser fuerte y no sucumbir a sus instintos de animal debía serlo por ella.

Con demasiada delicadeza le quito su playerita y rápidamente puso su camisa y con la mayor rapidez se la abrocho. Con el pantalón pues fue más cansado pero lo logro.

Cuando termino de hacer eso estaba totalmente rojo como un tomate por que se había dado cuenta que Tomoyo se ponía la ropa interior a juego ya que ella llevaba un pequeña panti de color negra con encaje y él se la había visto dios que iba a hacer cuando ella reaccionara.

Cuando termino de ponerle pomadas, hielo entre otras cosas la contemplo.

Si no tuviera el ojo izquierdo totalmente morado, los labios totalmente cortados y su cara que estaba totalmente hinchada, dios si no tuviera todo eso podría jurar que ella estaba durmiendo y que tenía un buen sueño ya que demostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Se sentía totalmente culpable no haberla ido a buscar sabia que algo iba mal pero no le había dado importancia.

Eran casi las 6 de mañana y el estaba totalmente cansado y con sueño pero se negaba en dejar la habitación donde ella estaba porque pensaba que en cualquier momento despertaría y él se negaba en dejarla sola cuando eso sucediera así que se acerco una silla y se sentó a su lado y en menos de 5 minutos cayó en un profundo sueño.

Se despertó cuando a iban a dar las 3 de la tarde y eso solo fue porque alguien estaba tocando su puerta poseídamente.

La verdad no sabía quién podía ser la única persona que lo visitaba los domingos yacía en su cama así que no tenía la mas mínima idea de quien pudiera ser.

Cuando levanto la mirada la vio estaba igual y como dijo su ojo izquierdo estaba totalmente morado pero sus mejilla ya no estaban tan rojas y eso ya era un avance o no. La quiso tocar para comprobar que en verdad era ella pero no lo hiso por miedo que la fuera a lastimar así que solo la observo. Empezó a caminar y antes de salir de su habitación susurro.

-Buenos días Tomoyo –

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando…

-Y si es ese hijo de puta –pensaba y al instante todo su cuerpo se tenso.

Tenía miedo de abrir la puerta y encontrar a ese hijo de puta porque sabía que si era en verdad era él, el no podría controlarse y se le iba a lanzar enciman hasta lo podría llegar la matar, hay que ser sinceros y en verdad lo mataría y justo en ese momento agradecía ser un Li solo en ese momento lo agradeció porque sabía que podría desaparecer en un momento su cuerpo y nadie diría nada además, ellos se lo debían.

Pero en verdad sabia que él no podría hacer eso no era porque no podía o algo así pero era que si él lo llegaba a tocar a ese hijo de perra, Tomoyo lo odiaría así que con todo el coraje del mundo y toda la impotencia también abrió la puerta encontrando a quien menos se imagino.

Ahí en su puerta estaba Eriol dándole una sonrisa de esas que según el robaba suspiros de las chicas y hasta de chicos así o más.

-Válgame dios, te vez no feo sino horrible se ve que no dormiste que acaso tuviste mucha acción que ni siquiera tu puto teléfono pudiste contestar –decía Eriol mirándolo acusadoramente –pensé lo peor, pensé que no se te habías ido de prosti de pelea la verdad eso se me hacia normal pero le marque a Justin y me dijo que no te había visto por ahí –decía mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

Tenía que pensar no le podía decir que aquí estaba Tomoyo porque a él le importaría un bledo si Tomoyo se enojara con el e iría a golpear a ese hijo de puta.

-Enserio me preguntas eso, pues estaba teniendo sexo salvaje de ese que me gusta –decía mientras miraba a Eriol y cruzaba los brazos.

Se quedaron mirando, Eriol preguntándose si era verdad lo que decía y el otro rogando por que le creyera.

-No tienes por qué mentirme así que te creo –mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado decía Eriol. Shaoran solo le dedico una sonrisa dándole las gracias silenciosamente.

Ya nadie de los dos dijo algo. Se estaba formando un silencio muy incomodo pero nadie daba indicios de querer terminarlo.

-Y dime cuando te quitaras para que pueda pasar –con una pequeña sonrisa cínica preguntaba Eriol.

-A decir verdad ella sigue aquí y pues quería otra ronda tu entiendes verdad –contesto de igual modo Shaoran.

-Jajajajajaaajasjajajaajajajajaj, Shaoran estoy tan orgulloso de ti –decía Eriol poniendo una mando en su hombro derecho de Shaoran y tapándose la boca riéndose.

-Pues ya vez aprendí del mejor –contesto con orgullo Shaoran mirando a Eriol.

Este no dijo nada solo le dio una gran sonrisa a Shaoran ahí estaba su amigo su hermano.

Eriol estaba muy preocupado por Shaoran sabía que aunque este no hubiera dicho nada le había afectado de sobremanera lo que le había contado y eso le alegraba. No lo malentienda no es que le gustara verlo sufrir pero si le afectaba era porque él le importaba no era por que en verdad lo quería. Y eso en verdad lo amaba porque sabía que a alguien le importaba y lo quería.

-Entonces te dejo para que tu siguas cogiendo fuerte y duro –decía mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar rumbo al ascensor.

-Gracias luego te lo repongo –decía Shaoran mientras lo veía mientras esperaba el ascensor.

-No te preocupes te lo cobrare con creces –decía mientras las puertas del ascensor se habrían y se metía – que la fuerza te acompañe joven Padawan –decía mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Ahí estaba su mejor amigo, su compañero su hermano.

Cerro lentamente la puerta, no le gustaba mentirle pero no era su secreto.

Lentamente se dirigió a su habitación ahí seguía nada había cambiado. Se dirigió a su silla y se sentó y agarro su mano le dio un pequeño beso.

-Lo siento no puedo hacer nada mas por ti –lo sabía desde un principio pero no lo quería aceptar, el no era ella. Ella sabría que hacer en estos momentos pero él no.

–lo siento por decepcionarte –ya no podía decir más, ya no sabía que decir.

**Tiempo actual.**

Ya eran las 11 de la noche y Tomoyo no daba indicios de que fuera a despertar se estaba desesperando, tenía que llevarla al hospital pero tendría que dar explicaciones que iba a decir, dios que iba a hacer.

Tenía que llevarla esa era la única solución….


	8. Capitulo 7

Tenía que darse prisa.

Pero una parte de él no quería, no quería que nadie la viera no porque se viera muy mal si no porque nuestra sociedad es una sociedad de mierda que critica todo sin saber él porque, critica desde una cabello parado hasta el piso donde pisas.

Y Tomoyo no era cualquier persona sino es hija de Tenma y Sonomi Daidouji unas de las personas más influyentes de todo Japón así que si sabían que Tomoyo había sido golpeada, no noo la que se iba a armar y más por el Señor Daidouji y el Señor Amamiya, puta madre en que se estaba metiendo pero ni pedo era un Li eso tenía que valer algo no.

Tenía dos opciones una era quedarse y a la suerte y la otra era ir al hospital y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

…

Rápidamente salió de su habitación y fue por las llaves de su carro las guardo en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y regreso a su habitación. Delicadamente la carga como princesa poniendo su cara junto a su corazón, tenía miedo de poder lastimarla de poder romperla, salió de su habitación ya estaba a punto de de agarrar la perilla de la puerta cuando…

Siente que alguien se aferra de su camisa como si de eso dependiera su vida y paró en seco no sabía qué hacer no sabía si tenía que decir algo así que prefiero callar hasta que ella estuviera lista para hablar.

Tomoyo estaba desubicada no sabía dónde estaba, le dolía su cuerpo desde su cabello hasta las uñas de sus pies, esperen tenia pies porque no los sentía, sus brazos estaba totalmente entumidos, su ojo derecho apenas lo podía abrir pero el izquierdo por más que lo intentaba no podía no lo sentía y sus labios los sentía grandes así como si no fueran suyos dios que había pasado no podía recordar nada.

Estaba entrado en pánico lo podía sentir, pero aun así no sabía qué hacer no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Dios que había pasado donde estaba por más que trataba de recordar no podía su mente estaba en blanco. Tenía miedo, quería gritar quería llorar, quería exigir que le dijeran donde estaba pero… ese sonido.

Jamás en su vida podría olvidar ese sonido ese sonido que la ha consolado en las noches donde sentía que no daba para más, las noches donde se ocultaban la luna y las estrellas.

Ese sonido.

Ese corazón.

-Shaoran – un pequeño susurro salió de boca.

_Shaoran_ ese pequeño susurro le alcanzo hasta le sobro para poder volver a respirar, para que su alma volviera a entrar en su cuerpo para que pudiera vivir de nuevo.

-Shaoran –con más fuerza volvió a decir quería que él la mirara y le dijera lo que están sucediendo, pero esa voz no era la de ella esa voz se oía muy grave.

-Shaoran – necesitaba ver sus ojos, necesitaba perderse en ellos.

Se estaba desesperando, y si no era él y si….

Muchos escenarios se estaban formando en su cabeza escenarios donde ella era la protagonista y… si había sido violada o algo mucho peor.

Pero noo ese sonido ese corazón le pertenecían a él, verdad si a él. Pero por que no le respondía.

Se estaba alterando, se estaba asustando él se podía dar cuenta pero su garganta estaba cerrada por más que quería hablar no podía no le salía nada.

Le quería decir que todo estaba bien, que él estaba ahí para ella, así como ella había estado para él, pero no podía no le salían las palabras.

Poco a poco empezó a oír gemidos de dolor de tristeza de desesperación, tenía que hacer algo y rápido pero las palabras seguían sin poder salir.

Que mas podía hacer no tenía fuerza ni para levantar su cara y poder mirarlo, y si las tuviera no las usaría porque tenía miedo de mirar y darse cuenta que no era él, que no era él.

Empezó a llorar porque sabía que no podía hacer más.

-Mírame –no quería que su voz sonara molesta ni asustada pero perecía que eso no lo podía evitar.

No lo miro pero, pero al poder oír su voz… fue como si su mundo volviera a la realidad.

Todo quedo en silencio, pero no era de esos silencios incómodos donde nadie sabía que decir, si no era de esos silencios donde las palabras sobraban eran esos silencios que siempre los habían acompañado.

Las piernas de Shaoran tomaron vida propia y supieran lo que tenían que hacer. Poco a poco se fue acercando a su pequeña sala para poder tomar ha ciento en uno de sus sillones.

No sabía que tenía que hacer, no sabía si era necesario poner a Tomoyo en el sillón alado de él, pero la verdad él no lo quería hacer porque sentía que si la ponía en el sillón el… el rompería en llanto y en ese momento el tenía que ser el fuerte por los dos.

Así que él se sentó poniendo a Tomoyo en sus piernas, acurrucándola como niña pequeña. Ella no dijo nada y supo que le agrado por que ella más se pega a él.

No sabían si habían pasado horas o tan solo minutos desde que Shaoran se había sentado pero la verdad poco les importaba porque estaban…. como decirlo en paz, tranquilos, felices no sabían a ciencia cierta que era pero lo que si sabían era que nada importaba porque estaban juntos y eso era más que suficiente.

Pero todos los momentos felices en esta vida tienen un comienzo pero también un final y ellos sabían que ese final se acercaba pero no querían porque sabían que tenían que hablar, que tenían que dar explicaciones y eso era lo que menos querían.

-Tomoyo…

-Tengo hambre Shaoran –no lo dejo terminar, no quería hablar porque sabía que tenía que dar explicaciones y eso es lo que menos quería en este momento, pero era Shaoran así que sabía que tarde o temprano iban a aclarar las cosas.

-Te preparare un emparedado puedes pararte –sabia que ella no quería hablar pero tenían que hacerlo tenían que aclarar las cosas.

Ella negó.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo –la verdad ni ella sabia como es que tenia la fuerza de poder contestar si sentía que en cualquier momento se fuera a desvanecer.

-Entiendo no te preocupes te cargare hasta mi habitación –pero que tonto era como se le ocurría preguntar algo así.

De una forma ágil se levanto del sillón y camino hasta su habitación no entendía cómo era posible cargar a Tomoyo y no sentir su peso por qué a decir verdad no lo sentía, si alguien en este momento le preguntara que es lo que estaba cargando el fácilmente respondería que estaba cargando a una pequeña niña asustada y eso es lo que en estos momentos era Tomoyo una pequeña niña asustada.

La dejo en la cama y la arropo y se le quedo mirando.

Hasta en ese momento Tomoyo se percato que no llevaba su ropa y que mejor el ambiente que mejor una broma para aligerar el ambiente.

-Shaoran te puedo preguntar algo –

Shaoran se sorprendió no se alegro porque si Tomoyo tenía la fuerza de preguntar algo es porque se sentía mejor no. Así que el solo asintió.

-Ya que te me adelantaste, dime sí o no esta bonita mi ropa interior la escogí pensando en ti – decía porque si estuviera hablando de clima o si estuviera preguntando a que equipo le vas o algo así.

Imagínate todo tipo de rojo que conozcas y lo vieras pasar rápidamente en una cara, hasta morado creo que Shaoran olvido respira

Jamás pensó que ella fuera capaz de preguntar algo así, pero dios estaba hablando de Tomoyo de la persona que se burla de todo mundo. Si alguien la oyera en este momento podía apostar no, no podría jurar que nadie creería que fuera la misma persona a él lo tacharían de loco de tan solo pensarlo pero no le importaba ya que solo él solo conocía esa parte de ella solo él y nadie más.

Tomoyo empezó a reír y le dolía pero no le importaba porque sabía que el solo estaba para ella.

La risa de Shaoran no se hiso esperar.

* * *

**Siento mucho la espera**


	9. Capitulo 8

"Todo lo que pasa en esta vida tiene un porque"

Eso es lo que repetía no una sino miles de veces en esa semana Shaoran ya que esas mismas palabras fueron las ultimas que le dijo Tomoyo antes de abandonar su departamento y de eso hacía más de una semana que no la veía ni hablaba con ella y eso le tenía muy preocupado había pensado ir a su casa pero si lo arruinaba o algo peor.

Sabía que tenía que haberla llevado a su casa pero ella no lo permitió alegando que si la veían llegar con él en ese estado sus padres pensarían lo peor de él y eso ella no lo permitiría bastantes problemas ya tiene Shaoran como para ahora aumentarle otro como que no verdad.

Y la verdad en ese momento no sabía que pensar, no sabía qué hacer.

Era viernes y por primera vez desde que tenía memoria estaba comiendo solo… por dios el Shaoran Li la persona más popular de esa preparatoria comiendo solo no pues sí. Y todo porque Eriol estaba ayudando en el consejo y porque Sakura….

-Maldita sea –gritaba levantando los puños en el aire y cayendo de espaldas.

-Soy un verdadero pendejo en verdad que lo soy –decía mirando al cielo, poniendo su brazo encima de sus ojos y chasqueando la lengua.

No le daba pena admitirlo ni gritarlo a los cuatro vientos porque estaba solo y en la azotea y nadie absolutamente nadie subía a ese lugar porque sabían que ese lugar era de él, de el Lobo y nadie tenía los hue… perdón las agallas suficientes como para interrumpirlo bueno solo había tres personas que lo hacían Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura.

Pero el primero estaba con el consejo, la segunda por desgracia no aparecía y la tercera ahahahahha mierda estaba con Ryoga.

Maldecía la hora en que le había dicho la verdad a Sakura le hubiera mentido y ella en este momento estaría a su lado, comiendo a su lado pero nooo, porque sabía que Sakura se pondría triste y él prefería verla feliz con alguien más que verla triste.

Pero maldita sea como dolía.

Le había dejado SOLO, había preferido ir a comer con ese y dejarlo a él a su suerte.

Dolía, dolía porque sabía que así empezaba todo, porque sabía que la iba a perder, se QUERÍAN maldita sea se querían.

Y el que podía hacer… así sonreír y decirle te apoyo y espero que seas feliz.

Porque tenía que ser tan difícil la extrañaba, la extrañaba demasiado, pero debía ser fuerte porque ella confiaba en él y el debía corresponder esa confianza que ella había depositado en el siendo fuerte o bueno hasta que llegara Tomoyo ya que ella seria la fuerte por los dos…

Sabía que eso no estaba bien pero que mas podía hacer, el no era fuerte por más que lo intentara no podía y esto era más fuerte él y ella era la fuerte la que daba la que daba la cara por él.

Sonó la campana que marcaba el final del receso y la que marcaba el comienzo de su tortura, porque sabía que Sakura desde el momento en que el pisara el salón lo atacaría, lo torturaría con sus comentarios empalagosos sobre su CITA CON RYOGA.

Lentamente Shaoran se levanto y empezó a sacudir sus pantalones para quitar el poco polvo que había en ellos. Empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida para ir a su salón de clase, todo era monótono y aburrido en verdad que aburría pero que podía esperar si él estaba solo como vil perro abandonado.

Era raro ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que habían tocado la campana y nadie llegaba al salón. Ni Sakura había llegado y eso ya era decir mucho, okei admitía que Sakura es distraída y todo lo que quieras pero siempre llegaba o al menos avisaba que no iba a entrar. Volvió a sacar su celular y nada ni una llamada perdida y ningún mensaje.

Eso sí que era raro pero supongo que así iba a hacer desde ahora.

El aula estaba sola y por lo tanto había un silencio de esos de los que compartía con Tomoyo y a veces con Eriol, de aquellos silencios en los cuales puedes pensar en ti y en tus cosas, en los cuales no te importarías perderte y ya nunca regresar.

Y así pasaron dos horas en las cuales solo pensó en el, dos horas en las cuales nada le importo en las cuales solo estaba él y nadie más.

Era cierto que al principio se le hiso extraño pero ahora no le importaba si nadie se intereso en informarle que no había clases a él tampoco debía importarle lo que pasara con ellos.

Decidido tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta. No sabía que iba a hacer pero una cosa si tenía clara el quedarse en la escuela no, no era una opción y ni aunque lo fuera el no la aceptaría.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta cuando alguien mas la deslizo y ante el apareció Naoko con una pequeña montaña a de libros, dios como no se cae si de lejos se ve que ni ve por tanto libro que está cargando.

Rápidamente Shaoran le quita esa montaña de, ella sorprendida lo voltea a ver y al saber que es le sonríe.

-Gracias Shaoran –decía sonriéndole.

-Sabes un día de estos te vas a caer –decía devolviéndole la sonrisa y dirigiéndose al lugar de ella para poder depositar esos libros.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, créeme ya me ha pasado –decía yendo a tras de él.

-No lo dudo –dijo mientras ponía los libros en la mesa de ella.

-Por lo que veo ya te vas verdad –decía mientras veía la mochila que colgaba del hombro de él.

-Mmmmm dime que me delato –decía mientras se volteaba y se tocaba la barbilla como pensando.

Ella solo le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y le dio las gracias.

El estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando ella grito:

-¿Shaoran has visto a Sakura? –preguntaba.

El la volteo a ver y le respondió –La verdad no pero necesitas algo –

Fue una fracción de segundo antes de que ella agachara la mirada y tapara sus ojos con su fleco pudo distinguir pena, dolor pero sobretodo compasión.

Ella solo negó, debía admitir que eso fue raro pero no le tomo importancia, se volteo y estaba a punto de pasar la puerta cuando un pequeño susurro se oyó…

-Lo siento-

El solo volteo la mirada para poder mirarla y preguntarle que había sido eso pero ella ya estaba sumergida en uno de sus libros.

Lo que le extraño no fue que lo haiga dicho si no como lo dijo… lo había dicho con dolor, como pidiendo disculpas, como dándole un pésame.

Todavía muy confundido estaba caminando rumbo a la reja de la escuela cuando de lejos pudo ver a Sakura y a Eriol platicando.

Ella se veía muy feliz demasiado diría el. Tenía que enfrentarla.

Decidido camina rumbo a ellos, cuando su celular empieza a vibrar.

Era un mensaje y era de Tomoyo.

_TE QUIERO PUTO XD_

Dios estaba feliz había dado señales de vida, Tomoyo como la extrañaba era difícil de explicar porque ni él entendía.

Feliz demasiado feliz diría el, aun mas decidido camina rumbo a ellos. Estaba a punto de llegar con ellos cuando escucha…

-No deberías decirle todavía mínimo espera hasta que terminen las clases Sakura –decía Eriol tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amiga.

-Por dios Eriol como no le voy a decir si es mi mejor amigo a decir verdad debí de haberles contado a ustedes primero… por dios estoy tan feliz –decía ella mirando y abrazándolo.

-¿Y qué es lo que me debes contar Sakura? –decía Shaoran mirándola.

No supo como paso, pero cuando reacciono ya tenía a Sakura colgada de su cuello abrazándolo. No supo cómo reaccionar solo se quedo ahí esperando la respuesta de esta.

Confundido busco respuesta mirando a Eriol pero este solo se volteo huyéndole la mirada. Si estaba confundido esto solo lo confundió más.

Ya desesperado estaba a punto de quitarse a Sakura de encima cuando esta se aleja un poco de él y lo mira…

Con esos hermosos ojos verdes, con esos ojos que desprendían una felicidad tan… tan maravillosa.

Se estaba perdiendo en ellos cuando…

-Se me ha declarado y le he dicho que si –con una emoción tan grande le decía a una de las personas más importantes para él y no le importaba sonreír bobamente porque... porque era el .

Porque él era su mejor amigo…


End file.
